It is known to provide a machine to receive and dispense items of currency in response to user activity. In conventional automated teller machines, a banknote is received from a user, authenticated and stored within a cashbox. In other conventional ATMs, the machine is configured to temporarily store currency for later dispensing to a user as change in a transaction. In some conventional devices, the inserted currency may be stored in individual cashboxes or recycling containers according to denomination.
In each of the above examples inserted items deemed to be non-authentic or unable to be identified are typically returned to the user and considered to be “reject” items. In other conventional systems there may be a permanent storage container or cashbox in which all non-authentic and poor quality authentic inserted currency items are place for later removal.